


We Are One

by lyssa_kei, NoOneFrUkingCares



Series: EXO-X-EXO [1]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Drabble Collection, Fluff and Humor, M/M, MAMA Era Powers (EXO), Tags to be added, exo and x-exo being friends, just a bit of selfcest, soft
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2020-01-24
Packaged: 2021-02-25 04:01:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22009657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lyssa_kei/pseuds/lyssa_kei, https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoOneFrUkingCares/pseuds/NoOneFrUkingCares
Summary: A collection of drabbles about EXO and X-EXO's adventures as they live together, long after EXO has broken their clones out of the lab.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Byun Baekhyun, Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol, Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Kim Jongin | Kai, Huang Zi Tao | Z.Tao/Oh Sehun, Kim Jongdae | Chen/Kim Minseok | Xiumin, Kim Junmyeon | Suho/Wu Yi Fan | Kris, Lu Han/Oh Sehun
Series: EXO-X-EXO [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1584286
Comments: 29
Kudos: 69





	1. Normal

**Author's Note:**

> this is the alternate universe to another fic that NoOneFrUKingCares and I are writing, which is far more angsty and filled with violence. but that one hasn't been published yet ~~~
> 
> EXO and X-EXO's names are:  
> Baekhyun, Bækhyün  
> Chanyeol, Løey  
> Sehun, Sëhun  
> Luhan, Hăn  
> Zitao, Tåo  
> Kyungsoo, Dyö  
> Minseok, X-iumin  
> Yifan, Krïs  
> Junmyeon, Sųhö  
> Yixing, X-ing  
> Jongdae, Chėn  
> Jongin, Kâi
> 
> enjoy!!

“In my defense,” Zitao raises his hands up, “Hăn was the one who thought of it.”

“Your defense is shitty,” Dyö says. He doesn’t have a particularly annoyed expression on his face, but he never really shows his emotion anyway. Zitao has no way of knowing whether he’s about to clean up the mess quietly or throw Hăn at him.

“Yeah, don’t do stuff like that,” Sehun adds to the disapproving tone. Zitao shoots a glare at him. He’s just here to watch the shitshow go down.

“Hey, if you’re done deciding if Zitao is dead, can you release me? This hurts.” Hăn protests, legs dangling from where he’s currently hanging by Dyö’s iron grip on his collar. Baekhyun lets out a sharp laugh as he walks into the kitchen, pressing his hand against Dyö’s shoulder and leaning over him to get a mug from the cupboards.

“Soo, let Hăn off,” Baekhyun winks up at Hăn and smiles when he gets a glower in return. “Did he and Taozi break something again?”

Dyö’s grip on Hăn’s shirt doesn’t falter.

“No, just destroyed all the groceries for the next week.”

“What’s going on in here,” Jongin interrupts before Hăn can answer, rubbing over his eyes and walking into the kitchen. Kâi hangs off his back in a similarly sleepy state. “Hyung?”

Zitao watches Dyö’s eyes soften slightly at the sight of the two of them and prays that it’ll save his life.

“Nothing much, Nini,” Baekhyun says loftily, heading back out with his mug. The smell of hot chocolate wafts with his every step. “Just the normal squabbles.”

Of course.

Normal.

As if life could truly be normal with twelve powerful, immortal beings and their chaotic counterparts.


	2. 2 Baek or not 2 Baek

The corner of his shirt lifts, but Baekhyun doesn’t realize until cold air his skin where the fabric had been covering.

Fuck, he thinks, I can’t let him win.

But even as he thinks it, he keens silently when Bækhyün rubs his thumb into the flesh of his waist, wrenching away from Bækhyün’s lips and pushing at his shoulder with a hand. For a while, the only sounds in the room are their uneven breaths and gasps.

“Not fair,” Baekhyun says, though he’s breathless, “No touching.”

Bækhyün smirks right back. “You could just give up.”

Sometimes Baekhyun really hates how well the Red Force had replicated him into Bækhyün, imitating his mannerisms and quirks to a T. He wonders if the expression on Bækhyün’s face right now is what he’s like when he’s smug, thinks that there’s no way he can look _this_ aggravating.

Bækhyün pulls him down before he can say anything else.

The thing about making out with a clone of him, Baekhyun thinks, is that they know each other as well as they know themselves. There are slight differences, as with all their other counterparts, but the similarities far outweigh them. It makes it that much easier to slot their bodies together, move against each other and try finding their weak spots.

Baekhyun feels the beginnings of a silent sigh form at the back of Bækhyün’s throat as his clone’s chest contracts below him, and he takes the opportunity to bite down on Bækhyün’s bottom lip, licking at his teeth and the wetness of his mouth.

Bækhyün moans. 

Baekhyun breaks the kiss to sit up in Bækhyün’s lap, grinning down at him.

“You made a sound,” he says gleefully. “I win!”

But Bækhyün doesn’t seem all-too displeased either. He rises up on one elbow, the corner of his lips quirking upwards as he lets out a low chuckle. “Didn’t you say no touching?”

Baekhyun grins. “Not with hands.”

“Do I even want to know?” A voice deadpans at the door, and Baekhyun whirls around to see Chanyeol standing by the entrance, a single brow raised at the sight of the two of them on the couch.

“We had a bet,” Baekhyun says, rising from the couch and helping Bækhyün up as well. He prances over to Chanyeol and loops his arms around his neck, smiling when Chanyeol’s hand comes down to settle at his waist instinctively. “I won.”

Chanyeol looks over to Bækhyün, who’s leaning against the wall and wiping his mouth with the back of his hand. Then down at Baekhyun, who looks way too smug for his own good. 

“You only won because you were cheating,” Bækhyün says, but there’s no real bite in his voice. In fact, he sounds amused.

“Do you want a rematch?” Baekhyun asks, a similar glint in his eyes. Bækhyün laughs and shakes his head. Chanyeol is getting a vague idea of what happened.

“Where are you going?” Chanyeol asks when Bækhyün heads for the door. 

Bækhyün flashes a grin at him. “Løey,” he says simply, and then he’s gone.

Chanyeol turns his head to ask Baekhyun what this is all about, but as soon as he does, Baekhyun pulls him into a kiss, arching into him hungrily.

“I still taste like him,” Baekhyun complains when he pulls away, and Chanyeol blinks as everything snaps into place; their swollen lips, the bet, their bickering about cheating and whatnot. Chanyeol hoists him up and Baekhyun makes a surprised noise even as he wraps his legs around Chanyeol’s waist, grip tightening on his clothes. “I - hey, Chanyeol! What are you doing?”

Chanyeol flicks at Baekhyun’s ashy grey hair and starts the walk to their room. “Going to fix that.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> kudos and comments are much appreciated!!!! 
> 
> \- extensive_scribe


	3. Just a dream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> some insight into how exo broke x-exo out of the lab, as well as a sneak peek of what the more angsty au will be like.

_Voices all around him. They’re distorted, strange, familiar too but he can’t recognize them. Someone shouts a name, someone else yells out angrily, something crashes and something else burns, and then the noises fade into the background._

_A pair of hands lifts Bækhyün from where he’s lying limp on the ground, warmth enveloping him as he’s embraced and held against a steady chest._

_“Their vitals are terrible. We need to get them back quickly,” a voice - and Bækhyün is confused for a moment, listening to this person who sounds like X-ing but something feels off about whoever this is. This isn’t the X-ing he knows, but they sound so similar and -_

_Oh, Bækhyün thinks somewhere in the back of his mind, this must be their original counterparts. But why are they in the lab?_

_“Hey,” the person carrying him says, “You need to hold on, alright? Don’t fade away. I’ve got you.”_

_Pressed against this familiar presence, hearing this voice, his own voice, coming from a different body, Bækhyün lets himself relax._

_“We got you,” he hears, and he’s certain now, this is his counterpart. This is Baekhyun. His mirror. “We got you, so don’t you dare slip away right now.”_

_He’s heard before, that he and Baekhyun have identical powers, yet they lean towards the opposite ends. They both bear light, but while Baekhyun wields the brightness as his strength, Bækhyün tends to suck away the light, sticking with the shadows left in its absence._

_The darkness that circles Bækhyün right now isn’t his own power. It’s Baekhyun’s, he’s sure, a little stronger, a little different in a way he can’t pinpoint at the moment. But it’s working. Slowly, Bækhyün feels his own strength replenishing, finds himself leaning into its comfort._

_“Thank you,” he rasps out, wondering if Baekhyun can hear, wondering if he’s even coherent._

_He gets a chuckle in return, the beginnings of a word forming -_

_The scene changes._

_Bækhyün is standing over Baekhyun, who glares up at him with bloodshot eyes and blood trickling from his mouth. There’s hatred in his gaze, too, which confuses Bækhyün - why is Baekhyun looking at him with such vengeful, bitter anger?_

_He opens his mouth to ask what’s happening, only for his own voice to start mocking Baekhyun._

_“Haven’t you thought about that,” Bækhyün asks. He surprises himself with how cold his own voice is. “Chanyeol, bearer of fire. And you, bearer of light. His flames are the closest you can get to your own power within your group. Are you even in love with him? Are you sure your relationship isn’t just one of convenience?”_

_Baekhyun’s eyes widen._

_Bækhyün wants to scream._

_He can’t even control his own actions and words in this dream, and he can tell how hurtful his words are as he spits them at his counterpart’s face. But his emotions don’t show on his face, and Bækhyün knows, even without looking into a mirror, that his dream self wears an expression of indifference._

_But why is he acting like this towards Baekhyun? What reason does he have -_

_“I’ll kill you,” Baekhyun seethes up at him._

_Bækhyün’s dream self replies with a smirk. “Try.”_

  
Bækhyün wakes with a gasp, lurching forwards in the bed.

Next to him, Løey shuffles, his arm leaving Bækhyün’s waist as he sits up.

“What’s wrong?” Løey asks lowly, voice raspy with sleep. “Did something happen?”

Bækhyün tries to regulate his breathing, slow the pace of his gasps and calm down before Løey gets more worried.

“It’s nothing,” he assures Løey softly, reaching up to tangle his fingers in Løey’s bright red hair. Bækhyün thinks he’s shaking, trembling from the memories in his nightmare and then the second scene, the one he doesn’t understand. His fingers are numb as they hold onto Løey but Løey exudes comfort and the familiar warmth Bækhyün has fallen in love with over eons together and Bækhyün lets himself lean into it.

“Are you sure?”

Bækhyün nods, opening his mouth to reassure Løey when the door opens and light shines in through the crack in the entrance. 

“Hey,” he hears, an all-too familiar voice speaking through the doorway softly. Bækhyün feels his breaths come a little more easily as he takes in the sight of his counterpart and the taller figure that stands over him, their added presence letting him relax slightly. Bækhyün sees the gentle smiles Baekhyun is wearing, the soft plushie he’s holding up. “We have pillows.”

Despite his exhaustion and lingering terror, Bækhyün finds himself smiling back, and the door closes behind Chanyeol with a soft click. In less than a second, Baekhyun has slipped over the blankets and pulled Bækhyün into an embrace, fingers playing with the hair at his nape.

“I could feel your distress all the way from our room,” Baekhyun whispers, “Did you have a nightmare? I thought those stopped years ago.”

Løey’s grip around Bækhyün’s waist tightens a little more, and on his other side, he feels Chanyeol settle around Baekhyun, curling around him protectively.

“It was,” Bækhyün confirms, “but it was strange. The first part was a memory of that time you guys broke us out. But the second part was weird. It never happened, it couldn’t have been a memory, but I could feel it so clearly. I was taunting you. About Chanyeol. And you - you said you’d -”

Bækhyün cuts off. He can’t bear finishing the thought. His distress must be palpable though, because he feels Løey shrink into himself at his side.

It was a dream, but Bækhyün still feels sick thinking about it. He mocked their relationship. And if dream-Baekhyun’s reaction had been anything to go by, it struck close to home. 

“We were enemies,” Bækhyün whispers. “I don’t understand. We were trying to kill each other. Why would we do that?”

Baekhyun’s eyes are brimming with concern and worry, and he reaches out to brush Bækhyün’s damp hair back from his forehead. 

“Hey, it never happened. We’re here. We’re a family.” Baekhyun smiles down at Løey too. “We’re all here.”

It takes a while even after that to calm down fully. The bond between them makes Baekhyun feel the anxiety that Bækhyün goes through, but they’re each so in tune with Løey and Chanyeol that it affects the two of them, too. 

“We’ll be together forever,” Baekhyun says softly.

The four of them fall asleep to dawn’s first rays of light, bathing them in warmth and life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this was also written by extensive_scribe! if you can't tell, i'm all for chanbaek and 2baek.
> 
> kudos and comments are much appreciated!!
> 
> \- extensive_scribe


	4. Cold

“Put some clothes on.” Sųhö brushes into the room with barely concealed annoyance on his face, a rare grimness to him. He doesn’t usually walk around glaring like he wants to kill someone, but then again, the situation before him might reduce the best of people to distraughtness, and Sųhö is nothing but long-suffering.

“This is strip poker, we can’t just put on clothes!” Bækhyün protests, missing a sock, his top and a shoe. 

“And what do you expect will happen after everyone gets sick?” Sųhö snaps, having just wrung his nerves out trying to convince Chanyeol not to set Jongin on fire and teleport around to see if it would go out or not. The one day that everyone else responsible decides they should go shopping for hours, of course that’s the one day that all the others immediately loses their minds. It takes a lot to get him to this level of breaking, but Sųhö thinks with the chaos he’s faced so far, he’s allowed to be a bit grumpy.

“We won’t get sick, Läy told us so.” Sehun pouts, missing his pants and shirt but for some reason wearing two knee-high socks that colour-coordinate with his black boxers.

Sųhö looks at the 6 innocently smiling faces up at him, all in various states of undress. Tåo and Sëhun seems to be winning, both in full winter ski gear and bundled up so tightly Sųhö doesn’t think they can actually properly move. 

He sighs and walks out of the room, looking for wherever the hell Krïs or maybe even Yifan had gone, if they didn’t both go on the shopping trip. Maybe he should’ve just gone shopping too.

Sųhö isn’t surprised at all when it happens, when Løey starts coughing and sneezing, wanting to spend more time wrapped up in blankets and lying around instead of doing things. He blows his nose and Minseok’s favourite packet of coffee beans, the one that Jongdae had handpicked himself during their trip to a coffee farm, goes up in flames.

“Shit, shit, shit, shit, shit!!!!” 

Sųhö douses the flames before the beans themselves are burned and Minseok goes for Løey’s head. He sighs, watching Løey set down the charred bag on the kitchen counter with slow robotic movements and back away, water dripping from his hands. 

“I told you guys to wear more.” Sųhö scolds, passing Løey the older kitchen towel, watching him rub streaks of black into the yellowed fabric.

“Läy said that we can’t get sick!” Løey complains as he’s herded out of the kitchen and into the living room, where Läy just so happens to be sitting. “Läy, you said that we can’t get sick from anything, including a cold, right?”

“Well, the common cold is so fickle and such a low concern thing that we actually aren’t immune to it.” Läy pulls Løey down onto the couch as well and presses a cup of tea into his hands. Sųhö thought that he was drinking that, but apparently not. “I’m sorry, I forgot to tell you about this because I forgot about it.”

“Okay, but it wasn’t even because of the strip poker, it was because I slept with Yeollie last night, and he had the AC on full blast!” Løey continues to protest, pulling the cup of tea towards his face, breathing in the steam. 

Sųhö throws up his hands, so done with the fire duo. 

For all their similarities, they are still different people, with some significant differences, including the very colour of their hair. Of those differences, their temperature preferences are some of the most fascinating. For all Chanyeol talks and speaks about fire, he can only stand the heat when he’s creating or in the presence of flames. Warmth is something that he surprisingly has a lot of trouble dealing with, even waking up in the middle of the night if Baekhyun closed the window or if the temperature in the room gets too hot. It’s rare to see Chanyeol in summer without the AC running at the lowest temperature he can make it without driving Baekhyun away, and during the hours away from the machine, it is very common to find him draped around Minseok or X-iumin, sometimes both.

Løey on the other hand, prefers the warmth. Cuddled up in blankets, temperatures high, it’s a very stark contrast put together side by side. Baekhyun and Bækhyün are the same in how they both prefer a medium temperature, leading Baekhyun to sometimes need to lower the ac at night and Bækhyün to just sleep next to Løey on top of the blankets. Privately, Sųhö thinks that Baekhyun likes it slightly warmer than Bækhyün, which is the reason why he and Løey can spend so much time snuggled together in bed while Chanyeol and Bækhyün are out and about. 

Løey sneezes one more time and groans when the carpet under Sųhö’s feet bursts into flames.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This turned out to be very fitting for this time. Keep warm and cozy during these winter months, unless you're in the southern hemisphere, then keep doing what you're doing! Good luck to everyone so that you don't catch the coronavirus or just a cold like poor Løey!
> 
> kudos and comments much appreciated!
> 
> ~NoOneFrUkingCares


End file.
